With Love Always, Ty
by backwoodscountrygirl
Summary: Ty's home from the hospital and now he has a suprise for Amy. With the perfect plan, perfect place, and perfect suprise Amy won't be able to say no. But what happens when Amy's hateful father shows up? God only knows. Ty/Amy
1. Surprise 1

Chapter 1 Surprise #1

I was sitting on the phone waiting for the nurse to put me on the line with Ty; it had been already 5 months without him, and I could not take it any longer. I was going to tell him that I was going to get a plane ticket so I could come out to see him the MAYO Clinic. The clinic had called me yesterday telling me that Ty had, had a set back and was going to be a few more weeks maybe another month. All of a sudden, I heard a honk that sounded like Ty's truck. "I thought that I had left that at the airport so that when Ty would come home I would just have to get a ride there so Ty and I could drive back together. Oh. My. God. I did leave his truck at the airport." I told myself.

"Ty!" I yelled as I ran out the door as he got out.

"Amy!" he said as I jumped into his open arms, "God, Amy I have missed you and Heartland so much." He kissed me right there with me wrapped around him and the kiss continued as he eased me to the ground. When the kiss ended I looked into those emerald green eyes as he looked into my smoky gray eyes. His dark brown hair was looking like I had the day my father had put him into that coma except maybe a little longer. As I looked into his eyes, I knew that there was something he hadn't told me yet. "Ty what is it?" I asked I knew him to well to know when he had something on his mind.

"Amy, I love," Ty told me as I started to look away, "I've always loved you and I always will." He didn't have to wait long, actually he didn't have to even wait, "Ty I love you too, it has been so hard and lonely without you here I missed you when Lou and Scott and Destiny, left a month ago to start his new vet practice. Then when grandpa decided that he was going to buy a new ranch and leave me Heartland, the ranch that my mom started when she and my dad first got married when she started to do the healing of horses, and moved out completely about a month ago. When my dad was put in jail for what he did to you I wanted to throw a party for you but then I remembered that you were in a coma in the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota. The day that they called and said one moment and I heard you say Amy my heart stopped I was so good to hear your voice, and when the doctors said you would be coming home in three months I was speech less. I mean Grandpa and Nancy come around a lot when I get really depressed since you got put in that coma because of _**my**_ dad, because _**I**_ wanted to sleep with you, because _**I**_ waited to put on my clothes on then call for grandpa. Ty if I had really thought of it all you would have never been put in that coma. Ty you being in that coma was my fault I should have done something when my dad hit you in the head with that metal with that bat wouldn't have had internal bleeding, if he wouldn't have shot you 4 times. Ty I'm so sorry that all this happened to you. When they called, yesterday and they said that you had a set back and it would be a few more weeks maybe another month I was going to go and buy myself a plane ticket and fly out to see you it had already been 5 months I couldn't take not seeing you anymore, but you're here. Why did they say it would be a few more weeks? You didn't check yourself out before they discharged you because it could be life threatening?" I asked but then I looked up into those emerald green eye and saw them light up with that old playful look in them, that look told me that he had something to do with it.

"I had them do me a favor and call you and tell you that it would be a _**couple days**_, I didn't think she would say a _**couple weeks to a month.**_ That wasn't in my plan." Ty told me "My plan was to surprise you. Amy, me being in a coma was not your fault and I wanted to sleep with you just as much as you did." I slapped his chest as hard as I could without hurting him to bad. "Amy what was that for?" Ty asked me. "That. That was for scaring the holy fucken shit outta me. This. This is for coming home." I explained. I reached my arms around the back of his neck, fisted my hands in his hair, pressed my body up to his, and went up on my tip toes and I planted a long passionate kiss on his lips. As our kiss deepened he pressed me into the door of his truck as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue caressed my bottom lip as I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside. I let go of his waist just to have him pick me up in the bridal carry. "Ty, what are you doing?" I asked Ty. "Something that I should have done a long time ago." Ty told me as he started to kiss me more passionately then he had ever kissed me. Since I had left the door open in my rush to get to Ty, he didn't have open the door. "Where do you want me to take you Amy?" Ty asked me as I kissed his neck while he shuddered under my kiss. Ty was 6'6" and 193lb, I was 5'5" 113lb only coming up to his chest, and I was making him shudder under a kiss. "Anywhere you are Ty is perfectly fine with me. As long as your right next to me and in love with me is where I want to be." I told Ty, I knew in my heart as long as Ty was there in my bed when I was sleeping, there to hold me when I was crying, everywhere I was here at Heartland was right where I needed and wanted him.

"Amy, do you know what you do to me?" Ty said in a husky voice that made him even sexier.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what I do to you," I told him, "I don't think you _**KNOW**_ how much I could do for you though." The last part was me joking with him, he knew just how much I could do for him. He knew that I probably hadn't gone to his room since he was put in that coma, I couldn't do it, it was the last place I had seen him before he was bloody and barely hanging on to life. So he walked to my room which was open, as he walked in I noticed that my room felt a little different with him carrying me in there, my room had somehow, now felt like the only place I wanted to be with Ty.

Ty laid me on my bed I scooted over so Ty could lay there with me. As soon as he had laid down, I laid my head on his well defined muscular chest like I usually did, as Ty put his arm around me I felt a few tears slide down my face. Ty must have felt the tears because just as I started to cry Ty wrapped his arms around me and held me right there.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ty whispered in my ear as I cried.

"Ty, I'm crying because I'm happy that you're finally home where you belong." I tried to lie but I knew that Ty would know that they weren't just happy tears, they were tears of comfort, mixed with happiness, and mixed with confusion, "I'm crying because I'm happy your back here at heartland lying here on my bed with me, also because I'm confused at why you're not angry at me, and I'm finally comfortable back in my bed. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Amy I was never mad at you. When I was stuck in the hospital for those three months after I woke up, knowing that when I would come home I would come home to you. Just because Tim is your dad doesn't mean I'm mad at you. I'm mad at Tim, I will _**never **_be mad at you for what happened to me." Ty told me, "I'm in love with you, Amy and I love you too much to be mad at you." Ty took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you too, Ty." I told him and I did over the four years that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with Ty Borden. I knew that Ty was in love with me too. As I lay there listening to Ty breath I rubbed my fingers leisurely up and down his well defined 6-pack. As I was rubbing my fingers up and down stomach, I felt Ty shudder under my fingers. I now knew just what I did to Ty. As I was rubbing my fingers up and down his stomach, he started to rub his fingers up and down my back, I leaned into his chest and neck and started to kiss and nip at his collar bone, Ty shuddered more until he slide his hands down to my hips and he moved me onto the top of him. As I straddled him, I wanted him, I wanted him to know how much I had missed him, most of all I want him, all of him. I kissed and nipped as I moved my mouth up to his mouth. When my kiss finally got to his mouth my kiss was a passionate as his was. Ty started to caress my bottom lip with his tongue waiting to be invited in; it didn't take long for me to invite his tongue into my mouth. As we rolled so that he was on top of me I wrapped my legs around his waist and I let his tongue have dominance, his lips started to trail down my neck to my collar bone where he nipped and kissed it he found my pulse point every easily and in seconds I was groaning. It was a good thing that I was wearing a button up shirt because Ty had a good time slowly unbuttoning my shirt. When he had it unbuttoned he slid his hands around my stomach and up my back to where my bra hooked and unhooked it. As he slide my shirt down my arms, kissed me from my neck to the middle of my collar bone nipping at it, and when my shirt was off he slid my bra off of my shoulders. He spent equal time on both my breast, I hooked my hands at the bottom of his shirt, he lifted off me just enough to let me take it off him and throw it on the floor. I slid my hands up his muscular forearms, and then up his biceps and around his muscular shoulder. He still looked just as he did before and I liked it that way except he now had two bullet scares on his stomach and two about on each side his heart, they weren't as ragged as the four on his back where they had went through, we rolled so that I was on top. I kissed all of his bullet scares. I unhooked his dark Levi's, and slid them down his muscular legs. When they were off him I threw them to the floor like his shirt, as we rolled I slid my hands up his muscular well defined back. Ty kissed me on the lips as he unbuttoned my Hydraulic Jeans slid them down and off along with my panties. We started to kiss again, as I slid my hand into his boxers and rubbed his erection I let him groan a little while before I slid them off. I let him do whatever he pleased which was slide himself into me. As he did that I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. As we both started to reach our climax he started to go faster and harder until we both reach our climaxes, he kept going to make his orgasm last longer. When he pulled out I had the most brilliant idea.

"Ty there's this new club in town and I was planning on taking you to when you got home and since your home lets go to the club. I'll get dressed into some of my club cloths and you can go get dressed and we will make it like we used to do when grandpa lived here." I told him.

"Amy I'm fine with whatever you want to do as long as I get to be the only guy you dance with this time." Ty teased.

"Yay! Now go so I can get ready, cause its 4 and I need some time to get myself all primped, showered. So go get dressed and whatever guys do before dates." I told him.


	2. Pulse

Chapter 2 Pulse

Once Ty left my room I jumped in the shower, I knew that I didn't want to use any of my products with a fragrance because I was going to be wearing this new perfume called Victoria's Secret Very Sexy Dare. When I got out of the shower I blow-dried my hair then I straightened my side bangs and curled my hair into big lose curls, then using those bump-it things I bumped my hair and then I put on a fake diamond head band, all that took me a good long hour. When I got my hair finished got on my laptop and I googled sexy eye-makeup, and I pulled up and I was looking at different lessons when I came to this one called Colossal Eyes which it had me do as I was sitting in my blue striped robe in front of my vanity and started with my makeup. Put on Dream Liquid Mousse Foundation, then I started on my eyes which was Studio Color Plush Silk Eye shadow in purple, I swept the lightest shade of purple from my lash line to my brow bone. Then I applied the next darkest shade across my full eyelid blending it in as I went just like the website said. Then I used the darkest shade on my upper lash line for intensity and because I wanted more impact I added it to my lower lash line. Then I used Maybelline's Volum' Express the Colossal Mascara because even if they would have said us another kind of mascara it was the only mascara I had. Because I had _Color Sensational lipstain in Feelin' Rosy,_ I used it. For a little extra shine, I added a coat of _Shine Sensational Lipgloss_. So I had finally the perfect makeup on now I just had to pick out the outfit I would wear and since I had went shopping the day before and I found and bought 7 different tops. I thought about my sublimation tube top, or my live for love cold-shoulder tee, or my sequin racer back tank, or my studded one-shoulder tank, or my zigzag sequin tank, or my animal print one-shoulder tunic. I had finally picked out this sexy my asymmetrical burnout crop top, which was a tight fitting tank that was low cut so I showed off enough cleavage to need a strapless pushup bra. The shirt was not one that I would of worn to school because it just under my breast it started and went down the side of stomach but it still showed of my belly bottom which while Ty was in the hospital I had my navel pierced but had put in a new ring this one had chains on it that on the ends had diamonds on it and I goes almost down to the top of my mini skirt, and was white and black. Which I wore with my brand new leather mini skirt. I was now glad I had bought this pair of 6" sueded stiletto boots with my new black stone ring, with my new chunky black crystal stretch bracelet, and my new artful heart necklace. I had just finished giving my nails their final fast drying shine coat, when Ty knocked on my door I looked myself over in the mirror then went and sat down at my vanity pretending to be adding some more lip gloss to my already glossy lips.

"Come in Ty." I told him hoping I would give him the biggest surprise yet and I think I did but he also gave me a little surprise, Ty was in black biker boots with a pair of dark almost black Levi's, with a black Point Zero Graphic Tee that looked like it was little small but all his shirts where so damn fit on his muscular chest, stomach, and biceps, and his sexy leather jacket that made him look irresistible to me and all of my friends including when he gets off of his Street Bob _Harley-Davidson. _i stood up as he walked in. "One sec Ty I have to just zip up my boots" I told Ty as I watched his eyes start at my curly hair down to my smoky grey eyes that their lids color a pretty shade of purple, to my lips which had become a pink rose kinda color, then to my cleavage slowly making his way down to my belly button ring, then down to the black leather skirt down my long legs to my 6" stiletto boots. When he had got back up to my face I smiled and turned and bent over enough to zip them up.

"So, Ames when did you get your belly button pierced did you sneak out while I was doing the chores and get dressed or was that already pierced because I would have noticed it when we were having sex?" Ty asked but he was still glued to my very bright gray eyes. "Well let's see you woke up 3 months ago it was about that time I thought that I would be something new for you to get used to. So how do I look?" I asked Ty knowing he would say what he was thinking so as I turned slowly around he said "You, you look sexy and it's going to be hard to keep those boys off of this woman when we get to the club but it shouldn't be anything I can't handle."

"Good and you, Ty, are going to be those girls off of this very hot, muscular, man but I think we can get it done so that they get it through their heads that we're there with, for me my sexy boyfriend, and for you your damn sexy girlfriend." I told Ty as I went and kissed him on his lips it's a good thing that lipstain doesn't come off of your lips with a kiss.

Ty drove us in his truck to Pulse. When we got there I said "COME ON! This is going to be so much fun everyone says it's like the best club around here." At the door the bouncer said "THE GIRL CAN GO IN BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE" he told Ty But it was a good thing that the bouncer was an old family friend "FRANKY! IT'S ME AMY FLEMMING! MAROGT FLEMMING'S DAUGHTER! AND THIS IS TY BALDWEN MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled because it was so loud in there but I was excited about being able to go in.

"AMY FLEMMING I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOUR MOM'S FURNERL! SO THIS IS THE GUY THAT YOUR TIM BEAT INTO A COMA BECAUSE FROM WHAT I HEAR FROM YOUR FATHER HE RAPED YOU, BUT FROM THE WAY I SEE IT YOUR FATHER WAS NEVER EVERY TRUSTWERTHY ANY WAY! NICE TO MEET YOU TY GO AHEAD IN!" Franky told us as I hugged, Franky. Franky had been more of a father then my own father had been.

When we got something to drink, we found a table drank our pops, then went up and danced. It was so weird to be at this club and as I was watching all the other people dance; I notice it was sexual. It was grinding so I grinded Ty, as I did, I put one arm around his neck the other on the side of his hips, while Ty put both hands on my hips. It was a good thing I have a very flat muscular stomach because I was swaying my hips and by the time we the second to last song play before we left my abs started to hurt but we were having fun.

"HEY TY! YOU LOOK SEXY TONIGHT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH A SEXY GIRL?" Ashley Stent asked in one of her "sexy" voices. She was wearing almost nothing she had on the fuchsia cut out cropped top if you could even call it that it was cropped alright all the up to under her bust and then there was little fabric left there, she had on black tiered mesh lace skirt that didn't cover-up much of her slutty ass, and Black Stretch Faux heels.

"OH IT'S YOU ASHLEY. IF I WANTED TO DANCE WITH A LOT, LIZARD I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU AND ANY WAY I STILL WOULDN'T HAVE BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH AMY. SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONCE." Ty told Ashley, she walked away and found someone that would put up with her shit.

"GOOD SHE'S GONE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO GO AND GET FRANKY. OH WHATS A LOT LIZARD?" I asked ty. "A LOT LIZARD IS A TRUCK DRIVERS TERM FOR A PROSTATUET. AND THAT BASCIALLY WHAT ASHLEY IS. SO YOU WANT TO GO HOME AND GIVE YOUR ABS A REST OR DO SOMETHING ELSE?" Ty asked me. "YES LETS GO BUT WE ARENT GOING TO DO ANYTHING EXCEPT SLEEP BECAUSE IM TIRED AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE BEFORE THAT COMA TO ACTUALLY SLEEP ALL NIGHT WITH YOU." I told him.

When we got back to the ranch I went up to my bathroom, striped out of my clothes, and stepped in the shower to get all the sweat and makeup off me. Just when I thought, I was done in my shower to arms wrapped around my waist. "Mind if I borrow your hot water? I need a quick shower and any way if I don't get in now you're going to use up all the hot water." Ty teased. "Let me help you with that." I told Ty while grabbing my shampoo that smelled like ginger and cinnamon. When I got done with that me and Ty were both clean he got out to dry himself of and I stayed in where it was still very steamy and warm and dried off "Ty could you hand me my underwear and sports bra so he handed me my bra and underwear. I stepped out like that "God it's cold outside of my shower" I told Ty as I walked out of my bedroom behind Ty who was in sweatpants and his boxer because I could see the top of his blue boxers. I grabbed my tight black sweatpants and my tank top. I laid down beside him with my head on his shoulder. I shivered a little.

"You cold Amy?" Ty asked me. I nodded as he kicked the blankets up to his knees and covered us up and I laid there until my eyes told me I was too tired not to sleep anymore.

We woke up at about 8 the next morning, for a minute I forgot who was laying next to me and then it all came back into order, I was going to sneak a kiss up to Ty's lips but he beat me to it. "So you up for morning chores, because I know one horse will be happy to see you. And I think she will want to go for a ride with me and Spartan." I told Ty. "Which…...Angelfire, I thought she was supposed to leave, about two months ago?" Ty asked. "She was but her owners ended up having to sell some of their horses and they wanted to make sure she and some of the other horses got a good home so I bought the six of them. Which would mean that since Angelfire loves you since she only lets you ride her and that you seem to have fallen for Angelfire she's yours." I told Ty. "You mean it Ames. Damn I haven't had a horse since I was what 13." Ty said excitedly "So what are the other horses names?"

"Well there's American Beauty she's a black and white paint and her foul An Affair to Remember who is brown and white, then there's Arabian Night he's an Arabian and he's all black, then there's Blue Moon she's the most beautiful blue roan Gypsy Vanner Horse, there's two Blood bay quarter horses their names are Blaze you'll know its him because he has a blaze marking, and Firebolt he has a star marking." I told Ty.


	3. Surprise  2

Chapter 3 Surprise #2

As I got outta bed Ty warped his arms around my flat stomach and kissed my cheek and grabbed me up in the bridal carry. "Ty what are you doing we have to go feed the horses." I told him not actually wanting him to put me down. "Well I thought I would carry my girlfriend to the shower let her have a long shower and feed the horses for you. Since you have been doing that by yourself a lot that I would feed them and get acquainted with the new horses. And any way I still have your surprise for you in the loft where I knew you wouldn't go because you have sad memories of the fight we had before I left." Ty told me. "Okay you go and feed the horses I will be there soon." I told him.

After Ty left my room in dark Levis and this darker button up shirt, I went to the bath room and took a quick shower, Ty didn't know that I had went up to the loft and found are velvet box I didn't look into but I knew what box it was. When I went to meet Ty's mom she sowed me that same velvet box, it had in it this beautiful engagement ring, it was a round diamond with these floral parts with smaller gems. I got dressed in my vintage rose floral summer dress that went about to middle of my thigh and my dress cowboy boots. I put on a little make up to bring out my smoky gray eyes went out to the barn where he had saddled up Spartan and Angelfire. "Wow you look very pretty. Hey lets ride out to the north paddock with all of those wild flowers you like."

When we got there we let the horses graze so we untacked them so they would have to have all the weight on them. "I'll go put these near that tree." I told him. When I got back he had on one of my favorite songs it was _"Don't You Wanna Stay"_ by Jason Aldean with Kelly Clarkson. As I walked up to Ty, he turned holding that box when he got up to me, he got down on one knee. "There are so many ways for me to say I love you, but not enough words in the world to say how much to say I love you, but here's one Amy Fleming will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Ty asked the question with that beautiful engagement ring with the round diamond with floral part with smaller gems. "Yes, Yes a million times Yes!" I said with all my heart. Ty slide the ring on my finger and picked me up and twirled me around while he kissed me passionately. "Read the engravement on the inside of the ring." Ty said. "'With love always, Ty.' Ty when did you have this engraved? Oh I don't care it's so beautiful!" I told Ty as I kissed him again. "This is the first time I have got to wear this dress, ever. I was saving it for something special and I think this is the most special." I told him. The next song came on it was 'Amazing Grace' sung by this amazing 7 year old gospel singer named Rhema, "Can I have this first dance with my **fiancée**?" Ty asked emphasizing the one word that I thought after Ty was in the hospital would never happen. "Yes you may." I replied. We started dancing he spun me and did a few dips before I put my arms around his neck and he put his hand on the small of my back and we just rocked back and forth until the song ended and I noticed the sun setting.

"Ty look at the sunset it's beautiful."

Ty turned, standing behind me his arms around my waist, and me leaning into his chest watching the sunset. It was so beautiful with its pink, yellow, purple, and blue. We decided that we should probably head home so we tacked the horses back up then rode back to the barn all the time me thinking about how lucky I was to have Ty. We round the trail we I spotted someone's truck in front of the house. Just then someone got out of the cab….


	4. The person in the pickup

Chapter 4

The person in the pickup

The male that got out was what looked to be 6 foot even and short blond hair, and then a female got out she looked to be about 5'5" and long dark brown hair. "Ty its Matt and Soraya!" I exclaimed just as I said that someone else got out of the back seat, he looked about 6'1" with sandy blonde hair. "And Ben!" I was really excited now because all of our friends our here and we could tell them we are engaged. We kicked the horses into a gallop just as they turned around.

"Amy! TY? .GOD! Ty your home we have missed you so much!" Soraya exclaimed not before jumping Ty with a bear hug. "Man, it's good to see you house the head and well everything else?" Ben asked. "Backed to normal and I can breathe easy now that's Tim's in jail. So how's it been going?" Ty said. "Well that's what we came to talk to you guys about, Soraya's pregnant!" Matt told us. "OHMYGOD Soraya I'm so happy for you and Matt! We also have some big news…we're engaged!" I exclaimed. "OHMYGOD Amy I'm so happy for you and Ty! This is so amazing we both got the happiest news ever, speaking of news Amy Ty will you be are baby's godparents?" Soraya asked. "Only if you are my maid of honor and Matt's Ty's best man!" I exclaimed."Of course we will!" they both exclaimed.

They all went inside and sat down and they all help start planning the wedding "When do apple trees bloom?" I asked. "May why?" Ty asked. "Well I was thinking about having our wedding when the apple trees bloom so we could have the wedding in an apple orchard." I said. "That sounds cool so when do you want the date to be?" Ty asked. "May 16th sounds good let's see what the day is. It's a Wednesday so how about the 19th it's on a Saturday." I asked. "That sounds good." Ty said.

A few hours later

"We have the date set, where we want the wedding, and the colors." I said. "I love these colors there so pretty together." Soraya said. We had chosen light yellow and light pink. "Now I think its time we go home so you can get some sleep, Raya." Matt said. "Okay this pregnant lady could you some sleep. We will see you tomorrow so we can start looking at dresses." Soraya said. Just then Soraya yelled angrily "What are you doing here?"

**Who could Soraya be yelling at. Tim or Ashley?**


	5. Who Soraya is yelling at?

**_Sorry for not updating since last January. Things got alittle hecktick when i started dating this guy date for 5 months, it was during school, went on vacation to washington state oaklahoma, and kansas, then me and that guy broke up school started my grandpa got sick and last week pasted away so as you can tell every hecktick gotta love being 16_**

**_love,_**

**_backwoodscountrygirl _**

Chapter 5

Who Soraya is yelling at?

"Soraya who the hell are you yelling at?" Ty yelled from the kitchen. And then I heard the voice of the person that I had thought would finally leave me alone. "Where's Amy and why the hell is Ty's truck parked outside?" He said angrily. "TIM LEAVE NOW YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Soraya yelled at him. It was then that I realized that Ty was tensed up and looked like if anyone hit me he would possibly kill them. "I have every right my daughter is in there with that rapist!" Tim yelled back. "TIM NO ONE RAPED AMY NOW LEAVE BEFORE WE CALL THE COPS!" Soraya yelled back. Oh god my life couldn't get any worse, it just couldn't. "Ty call grandpa, I'm going to call the cops." I told him. When Ty didn't move I shoved him a little, "Now!" I whispered to him a little too harshly but it got him to move. I ran to my phone and dialed 911 "Hello what is your emergency?" the operator said. "I need a police officer at Heartland Ranch, I'm afraid if my father (Tim Fleming) see's my fiancé he will kill him since he has a record with assault and battery and attempted murder please send someone out as fast as you can my pregnant best friend is currently trying to get him to leave and he might hurt her or her baby trying to get to my fiancé." I told the operator in a scared, pleading voice.

_Dispatchers call:_

_All available units to Heartland Ranch! The suspect Tim Fleming has a record of assault, battery, and attempted murder and we have a women who is pregnant and we have classified him a highly dangerous and to proceed with caution._

Within minutes there was four police cars in my yard. "Tim Fleming! Step away from the house and put your hands in the air now!" one of the police officers yelled. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU ARREST THE SON OF A BITCH FOR RAPING MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled back never turning around. I had made it out to the front yard. "Officer, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He beat up and shot him four times my fiancé and put him in a coma for five months. He doesn't know what he's talking about please take him away!" I exclaimed crying. With that news they proceed with guns drawn and ready to fire. Once they arrested him and read him his rights and left did I run up to Ty and hug him so tight that I thought I would break him. "That is way too much excitement for me to night how about you guys crash here and we all go to bed I would feel so much safer knowing you are all here." I told everyone as we walked back into the house. Matt and Soraya agreed and we all went to bed Matt and Soraya in Lou's old room and me and Ty in my room.

"I'm sooo glad you're safety whispered into my ear after we got into our pj's which consisted of me in one of Ty's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants and Ty in just sweat pants. "I was more worried about you then myself, but it's all over let's get some sleep I can already predict Soraya wanting to go dress shopping in the morning and I'm kinda tired." I told him kissing him on his lips and letting my head rest on his chest, falling asleep god had it been a long day.

_**NEXT WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING reviews are nice! :)**_


	6. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE

hey to anyone still reading this story i know i havent been updating ragerally but with only being back in school for i think 2andhalf weeks things have been hect for me plus being sick with the flu for sick days really didnt help but enough about me. whats going on with my awsome reader. wnell i know you all want an update and i working my fucking ass off out here in freezing cold iowa to get you lovelys an update i had three chapters done and i was having some of my friends read it off my laptop well all i gotta say is computers hate me and i had to get the fucker reimagined and i lost amys wedding dress my dresses for bridesmaids ties and tux for Ty and his groomsmen so now im working really hard to get back on track so just stay with me on this theres a big surprise for amy and ty sometime in later chapters also these updates maybe irregular because my track team starts our preseason training in like a week so im really sorry about this lovelys hey and read over misspelling and weird things you see on this im on my phone george and dont make fun of my disabled poor little injuried smartphone who i thought deserved a name plus all my friends think im weird so why try to hide it here love yall kira


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! sorry guys

Ok guy ik you guys where hopiing for an update but at this point i have no laptop or computer to update this story with and if your wondering how i updated now is im using my phone and since it has a full key pad its eays for me to type out little things but i wanted to let you all know that when i go down to kansas within the next month i will be able to update and i promise to do a better job at updating.


End file.
